The Aftermath
by tommosnerd
Summary: Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart...Rachel's not just going to let Finn get away with ruining her prom, she's gonna give it to him. She's going to show him what happens after you mess with Rachel Berry. Post- fight, takes place in Season 2 Prom Queen -Finchel one-shot. Possibly spoilers, rated T for language.


**A:N/ Hello lovely people who happened to stumble upon my story. So this is basically a one-shot interpretation of what i thought should have happened after the Jesse/Finn fight in Prom Queen.. what was it episode 20? So anyways i was re-watching Glee and after watching Prom Queen in Season 2 i thought that there was so much more room for something to happen. I thought it would be interesting for there to be a conversation between Finn and Rachel because the show kinda forget that it even happened, like no attention was given to it. Anyways if you haven't watch Prom Queen I'm gonna let you know that this has spoilers but the thing is I should have said that first cause now you're probably gonna be like but you told us the spoiler anyways so maybe I'll add it in the summary after I write this story. So weeyyyheyy yeah, bye. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, WHUT A SURPRISE :O !**

**- .xx Brooke**

* * *

The Aftermath

Finn sat on a bench outside William Mckinley High School. It was actually a pretty cold night, considering he lived in Ohio. The weather didn't bother him, right now all he could think about was what had occurred inside the gym. The fight would've probably continued if Jesse hadn't been a wimp and drove himself home, now all Finn had to worry about is what Quinn would say. All she had talked about was winning Prom Queen and he blew it. She was going to kill him. Finn Hudson was going to fucking die. So he sat there thinking about what he'd say when the time came, that was until he heard the sound of heels on concrete. He continued to stare at his feet and began the speech he had rehearsed.

"Listen Quinn, I'm sorry I know I messed up and I-" He was cut off by a voice that belonged to a brunette rather than a blonde.

"So Quinn's the only one who gets an apology?"

Finn's head flew up to meet the, surprisingly angry eyes of Rachel Berry. It was only so often one had to look up to her. He had spent all this time thinking about what he would say to Quinn that he completely forgot to think about how Rachel would react. I mean he nearly broke her date's jaw. How angry could she possibly be? He didn't actually hit him.

"Rach I-"

"What. The. Hell. Hudson. You RUINED my Prom. To think I spent every single day trying to be SUPPORTIVE of you and Quinn, and as soon as I attempt to move on, you punch my date in the face!"

Okay, she was pretty angry.

"I didn't punch Jesse St. Jackass in the face Rach, I almost punched him in the face."

Rachel slapped him hard across the cheek. Ow, that was going to leave a mark. He sort of deserved it though, considering this was not the time for a joke, but hey this is what he always did in serious situations.

"Could you stop being an ass and act mature instead of," Rachel paused to think of a word to accurately describe his actions, "Finny!"

"Well I don't think I could stop being "Finny" even if I tried."

That earned him another slap.

"You could at least apologize Finn. I mean that's the least you could do considering you screwed everything else up." Rachel took a seat next to Finn on the bench. She didn't seem mad anymore, just sad. Finn would rather her be mad.

"Rachel I'm really sorry, but I only did it because I care for you! Did you forget what he did to you?"

"No, I didn't. He said he was sorry Finn. He said it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He said he loved me."

And then Rachel began to cry. Dammit. Whenever Rachel cried he got this horrible feeling in his chest, like he was gonna vomit or something.

"No, no Rachel don't cry it's ok, Rach.." He lifted his thumb and gently wiped away the tear resting on her cheek. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, and he couldn't figure out what she was feeling. He would have preferred to know if she was still mad or upset, but now it felt like he was on a mine field. Any word he said could blow up in his face.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt," Finn said in a hushed whisper.

"No Finn. You just didn't want to see me with someone else," Rachel said very sharply.

Finn was at a loss of words. As soon as she finished that sentence he knew that she was absolutely right.

"Rachel, I honestly swear it was because I care about you!" He didn't deny her accusation, he didn't want to lie to her, but it was true that Jesse was crossing the line. He did it for her.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you lost your right to decide who I can and can not date when you broke up with me. So -" she was cut off by a gust of wind. She shivered furiously, and that was when Finn first noticed that she was only wearing a strapless pink dress. He slipped off his tuxedo coat and put it on her shoulders. She didn't refuse.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two sat in silence for 5 minutes. Wondering what to say, how to justify their actions. Waiting for the other to say something, anything. Rachel took her phone out to check the time, then slipped it into the pocket of Finn's jacket. She got up and dusted off her dress.

"I think I'll just go home now." She stared at her feet as she said that sentence. That's when the realization hit Finn. He had really ruined this girl's Junior Prom. He was such an asshole.

"Rachel, there's still an hour left. You're actually allowed in there too." He chuckled, a very awkward kind of chuckle.

"Well I don't know, my date's not there anymore, I mean Sam is but ya' know, and I don't think there's anything left for me to do there. Thanks though, for trying." Rachel said, rather sincerely.

Why was she being so nice? He had ruined her prom, punched her date, and she was still thanking him. She should be screaming at him right now.

"I'm really sorry Rachel. I really am."

"It's ok Finn, good luck with Quinn." Finn looked up at her and saw that she was still crying. Her anger was just a way for her to hide her pain.

Rachel handed him his tux jacket, and gave him a sad smile. She turned around and began to walk away. She lived slightly far, but she could still walk there. Hands crossed over her torso, Rachel set off in the direction of her house. She hadn't reached very far before she heard Finn call out behind her. She turned around and didn't even have time to process his presence before his lips came crashing down on hers. She didn't resist, and he deepened the kiss. Eventually Rachel broke away, and she stared up at him.

"Why are you doing this Finn?"

"Because I love you Rachel. That's why I punched Jesse, that's why I've been acting like such an ass, and that is why I didn't want to see you with anyone else." He held her shoulders and poured out his feelings. Dammit he hated doing this, it like reduced his manliness. He felt like he was in The fucking Notebook! But Rachel deserved an honest answer. "Do you forgive me?"

She shook her head.

"Will you at least let me drive you home?"

She nodded. Well that was a start.

**-Fin**

* * *

**A:N/ So that's it! Please please pleaseeeee review or else I'll eat you. Jk I'm vegetarian, but still review. REVIEWWWWW. Fav and follow and add me to your favorite authors! :) kk that's it so bye :3**

**R.I.P Cory, ya know I love you you silly Canadian ;) You may be gone, but you'll always live on as Finn Hudson 3**

** Brooke**


End file.
